


Our Love Ain't Water Under The Bridge

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can I wite this without alluding to Frankenstein? Read to find out!, Crying, Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reconciliation, Thunderstorms, Today on: I can't write anything without making allusions to Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: When your father John Hammond invites you along to visit his new theme park, you immediately agree. Your excitement is dimmed when you see that his lawyer had invited your ex-boyfriend Ian Malcolm to come along.As if sitting in a car with your ex for hours on end wasn't complicated enough, everything erupts into chaos when the storm begins and you and Ian are left to find your way back to the safety together. It gives you two a lot of time to talk things through.
Relationships: Ian Malcolm/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Thinking that love has left them dry

**Author's Note:**

> Another Reader-Insert? You bet your butt! Another WIP? Heck yeah!  
> I'll continue the others as well. I have this note-application on my Pc and a flaming red note that reminds me of everything I have to finish, so I will not be forgetting it ^^°
> 
> So I recently got into JP and thought I might as well write about it, I hope this isn't too OOC. I also took so long looking at Maps of the Park and I hope I got it right?
> 
> Title from "Lonely People" by America
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Please, I’d love for you to ride in the car with Alan and me.“

You looked back and forth between Ellie’s pleading face and your ex-boyfriend Ian Malcolm who was just looking at you from inside one of the electronic cars, raising an eyebrow.

You sighed. “Why can’t I go with Gennaro and the kids?”

“Because you get to see the kids all the time. You’re their aunt, after all.” Ellie smiled a little before lowering her voice and motioning towards Alan and Ian who were now debating about something. “And I really don’t want to be stuck alone with these two for hours on end.”

You had to chuckle at that. Knowing Ian from your past relationship, you knew that even though he was funny and sweet, he could get pretty annoying now and then. After a few seconds, you nodded and Ellie grinned happily.

“Great!”

To be blatantly honest, you felt uneasy with being close together with Ian again and when you had first seen him in the helicopter you were about to go off at your father for inviting him, but then again John really didn’t know that the mathematician that was invited was Ian. Gennaro invited him and the lawyer didn’t know anything about you, except that you were John’s daughter and Lex and Tim’s aunt, so you couldn’t be angry at him either.

You were about to get into the front seat next to Ellie when Alan took the space and asked you if you were alright with sitting next to Ian. Really not wanting to explain your history with the man, you nodded and sat next to him.

Ian seemed as uneasy as you which was a relief. He gave you an awkward smile. “Your, uh, your hair has gotten long.”

“I cut it.”

“Oh.” He mumbled. “I like it.”

“Thanks.” You whispered and looked back out the window. “So, how have you been? Any new girlfriends or wives or the best friends of your girlfriends or wives?”

He turned to you at that, his eyes narrowing. “I didn’t know that she was your best friend, (Y/N).”

“I talked about Jenna a lot!” You hissed at him quietly.

“There are a lot of people named Jenna out there!” He hissed back at you. “How could I have known that the girl I got with after our break-up was your best friend! Do you know how little the chances were that you knew each other?”

“You tell me, Mr Chaos Theory.” You crossed your arms, happy that Alan and Ellie were listening to the audio track and talking. “Just drop it.”

“You brought it up.”

“I guess you’re right. Sorry about that.” You leaned back, looking out the window before raising your voice. “What’s the first dinosaur on the tour?”

Ian leaned against the side of the car, supporting his weight on his hand. “Dilophosaurus.”

At that, you sat up. “Really?”

“Yes.” Ian nodded. “Says so in the brochure.” He moved it between his fingers, holding it out to you. “Want to take a look?”

“No, I believe you.”

“Look.” Ellie exclaimed and pointed in front of your car, towards a large wooden gate that had the parks name on it. “It’s gigantic.”

“What do they got in there? King Kong?” Ian joked.

You chuckled a little at that, leaning forward to hide your smile from him. Ian smiled a little at you laughing, unbeknown to you. Perhaps, your feelings for him weren’t all gone and that made you even sadder and angrier about seeing him again. 

“Ian, you know if anything, they have Godzilla in there.” You chuckled. 

Ian laughed a little. “Ah, my bad. Of course, it’s Godzilla.”

Ellie looked at the two of you and smiled. “See? It’s fun to ride with us.”

“I’d have gone with the kids and Gennaro, too.” You smiled. “I’m sure they were happy to spend some time with their aunt and I’m ditching them.”

Ian looked back at you, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You always liked them visiting so much.”

“What?” Alan looked up. “You know each other?”

You turned to glare at Ian. “Yeah, we do.”

Ian nodded a little. “We do.”

“How so?” Ellie smiled. “Were you working together on something or-”

“Ellie.” Alan interrupted her quietly but sharply, nodding his head towards you and Ian. “I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation to have with them, considering how they’ve been fighting in the backseat a few minutes ago.”

“But I-” She stopped, taking in how upset and annoyed you two looked before nodding. “Oh, were you two a-”

“We used to date. It’s over.” You said firmly. “No need to talk about it more than necessary.”

“Sorry, of course!” Ellie shook her head. “I feel so stupid for getting you into the car with me. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. We can handle it.”

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

\---

The Dilophosaurus didn’t show up and everyone leaned back in disappointment –everyone in your car since she couldn’t see the kids and Gennaro. But you guessed they were disappointed, too.

Ian looked up. “Well, uh, you know what I’m wondering?” He grinned.

“Who they had to lose to find out that the Dilophosaurus was poisonous?” You laughed lightly and Ian turned to you before he began laughing.

“Exactly!” He grinned. “See? It’s nice to not fight.”

You had to agree with him. “Yes, you’re right.”

“Is the Tyrannosaurus coming up next?” Ellie asked.

“Yes.” Alan agreed. “It’s pretty early on in the tour.”

“Pretty bad tour design. No suspension.” You chuckled.

Ian looked at you and smirked. “Don’t let your father hear that.”

“He can hear us, anyway.”

Alan eyed the two of you before smirking. “Well, at least we won’t have to sit in anticipation for hours. I cannot wait to see the Rex.”

“Is she a juvenile or fully grown?”

“I’m not sure.” Ellie looked at you. “It didn’t say it on the brochure but she is surely big.”

“I am expecting nothing else.” You chuckled. “I am so excited.”

But the excitement quickly died down as the T-Rex, too, failed to show up. Everyone leaned back in their seats, hoping that they’d get to see any dinosaurs on the tour. Ian looked up at the camera and tapped it, asking John whether or not they’d get to see dinosaurs. You were sure your father must be pretty annoyed back at the Visitor’s Center. Despite yourself, you chuckled, earning you a smirk from Ian.

“I hope we get to see dinosaurs.” You looked back at the landscape. “I really want to see the T-Rex.”

The tour continued and eventually, Ian began explaining the chaos theory to Ellie. You were listening, as well and watching him demonstrate the water trick on her. Everything was calm until –without saying a word- Alan jumped out of the car.

“See? No one could have predicted that he’d jump out of a driving vehicle.” Ian said as Ellie followed. “There, again.”

“Shall we follow?” You asked.

“In a minute.” Ian took a deep breath. “I, uh, want to talk to you about our relationship.”

You were opening the door in the fraction of a second. “Really, now is not the time. Let’s get them back into the car.”

“(Y/N), wait!” Ian called out to you. “I never got to explain myself and I’ve had time to think and I think-”

“Ian.” You looked back at him pointedly. “Not now.”

With that you got outside, following in the trail of the others. Ian sighed and went after you. And then finally you saw a dinosaur. A Triceratops was lying in the grass. You felt giddy and excited all over. Had anyone told you as a kid that you would get to see one of your favourite dinosaurs in real life, you would have laughed at them but now you were running towards the animal before you could think twice. You grabbed Ian’s hand and pulled him along.

“Ian, it’s a Triceratops!” You turned to him and found him looked down at your intertwined hands in bafflement. “Ian!”

He looked back up. “Huh? Yeah, I can see what dinosaur it is and how adorably excited you are.” He then gestured at your hands. “I just-”

Quickly, you let go. “I’m so sorry. Let’s go get the others. I think the storm is going to start soon.”

“Good idea.”


	2. Someone shut the fence off in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Jurassic Park" by Weird Al Yankovic.
> 
> I decided to upload more of the chapters that I already got ready. So enjoy binging this if anyone is even reading it ^^
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Rain was pouring on the cars as they made their way back to the Visitor’s Center. All you were looking forward now, was a nice hot shower and some dinner. Ian was looking out the window while Alan was fanning himself with his hat. Ellie had stayed back with the Triceratops which irked you just a bit since she was the one that insisted on your getting in the same tour car as her. Nonetheless, you were happy that Alan was still there and Ian had stopped trying to talk to you about your past relationship.

All was well until the cars suddenly stopped outside the T-Rex paddock. You sat up and looked around. Both Ian and Alan were confused. The other car had stopped, too.

“What happened?” You asked as you tried to see anything through the thick rain.

“Maybe it’s due to the storm.” Ian suggested and tapped the camera in the car again. “John? John, are you there?”

There was no answer. 

“The power seems to be gone.” Alan leaned back in his seat, sipping his water.

“If this is a power outage, wouldn’t that mean that the fences have lost power, too?”

The two men looked up at that, seemingly realising what that meant at the very second. You didn’t like the idea of being trapped in the tour cars, on a dinosaur island, during a storm and a power outage without any connection to the Visitor’s Center. Ian looked back at you, sensing your discomfort. He leaned a little closer, keeping his voice down.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. If the fences are usually powered, the dinosaurs would probably not think of touching them.” 

He was doing his best to comfort you but you both didn’t believe his words. Both of you knew how smart the animals could be; the raptors had even tested the fences for weak points, for crying out loud. You just hoped the raptor fences weren’t cut off from the power, too.

Alan nodded. “I’m checking on the kids.”

“Alright, be careful.” You called after him as he exited. 

Ian looked at you, once Alan was gone. “(Y/N), I know this might be the last thing you want to hear right now, but I’m going to say it.”

“Please, Ian, if this is about our relationship again-”

“I know, you don’t want me back and I get it, but I’ve had a lot of time to think about us, about how we split up and about how much I must have hurt you, and I want to say I’m sorry. You don’t have to forgive me but I want you to know that I still care about you, so I will do my best to keep you safe should, uh, should anything happen.” He looked so sincere that you wanted to cry. “Alright?”

You nodded, trying to blink the tears from your eyes. All these years, you had thought that Ian had left you because he simply didn’t care about you but apparently he still did. It made you wonder about the reason for the break-up but you decided to talk it out with him once you got back to the Visitor’s Center. 

“Thank you, Ian.” You smiled gently. “That means a lot, you know? But I’m sure you won’t have to keep me safe. I’m sure we’ll be just fine.”

“I hope you’re right about that.”

“Have you already forgotten our relationship?” You joked. “I’m always right.”

Ian chuckled at that. “Oh, I remember. Every time, we had a slight disagreement you were always right.”

“Hey, don’t complain about me thinking I’m always right if you always backed down and told me I was right.” You laughed, leaning over to nudge his shoulder with yours.

“I hated arguing with you. You were always so adorably excited and triumphant when I told you, you were right. I couldn’t disagree with you if I tried.” He raised an eyebrow. “I also didn’t want to be sent to the couch.”

“Oh, I never did that!” You exclaimed jokingly. “I just turned away from you and stopped talking to you.”

“That was bad enough.”

“Because you’re a sucker for attention, Ian.”

“Only for your attention.”

You were about to say something when Alan got back. He quickly sat back down, shaking the rain off his body.

“Are the kids okay?” Ian asked.

“I didn’t ask. Why?” Alan mumbled.

“Kids get scared.”

“Why would they be scared? It’s just a hiccup in the power.” Alan explained.

“I didn’t say I’m scared.” Ian muttered.

“I know, I didn’t, either.”

“I know.” Ian mumbled and you put a comforting hand on his arm. “(Y/N), I’m not scared.”

“I know.” You whispered. “But I am.”

“Why?”

“Am I the only one feeling giant footsteps?”

Ian and Alan looked out the window as you did your best to get a good sight of the paddock. Then a goat landed on the car in front of you and you could only imagine how terrified poor Lex and Tim must be in the other car. 

And then the worst thing that could have happened did happen. The Tyrannosaurus tested the fences to find them without electricity. You were all doomed.

\---

You grabbed Ian’s hand tightly, as the T-Rex stepped from her paddock. He squeezed your hand back, trying to give you a little comfort. Alan was also frozen in place, having warned you and Ian about staying still beforehand.

“I-I don’t want to die.” You whimpered.

“No one is going to die. I’ll protect you.” Ian whispered.

The Tyrannosaurus bumped the car and sent all of you shaking with it. But you willed yourself to stay still, holding onto Ian’s hand tightly. He pressed your hand just as tightly, probably terrified himself.

The Rex bumped the car again and you closed your eyes tightly, as Ian squeezed your hand again. “Ian, if we die-“

“We’ll be fine.” Ian whispered. “Stay still and calm. I’ve got you.”

“No, Ian, if we die, I’d like you to know that I-”

Suddenly a flashlight was turned on in the other car.

\---

“Hey!” You screeched, catching the attention of the Rex. You moved the flare, before throwing it, sending the Rex after it and away from your niece and nephew. That’s when Ian got out of the car, flare in his hand.

“Ian, no!” You screamed.

“Ian, freeze!” Alan ordered.

“Get the kids!” Ian yelled, running from the car, the Rex at his tail.

“Ian!” You screamed. “Ian, freeze! Throw the flare! Please!”

“(Y/N), get the kids and run!” He yelled, looking back while running faster. “Get to safety, please!”

“Ian!” You sobbed while Alan ran for the kids. “Ian, no!”

You ran to the car and got the last flare, just as the Rex grabbed Ian by the arm, sending the man flying somewhere before moving on to the bathroom and Gennaro.

“Hey!” You screamed. But the Rex was too occupied with eating Gennaro. You had never liked him that much but he definitely didn’t deserve to die like this. You then ignited the flare as the Rex turned and climbed onto the paddock. “Here!”

She walked towards you and you backed up to the edge. You swore, seeing Alan freeing Lex and trying to get Tim. The Rex, however, was trying to get you. It didn’t make you feel afraid but rather glad about the kids being out of danger for a few moments. The Rex approached you, growling as she came impossibly close to you.

Now overcome with fear, you took a step back but you had forgotten the drop and were sent hurtling toward the ground. Luckily, you landed in a tree crown and tumbled into the bushes below. The last thing you saw, was the Rex roaring above you on the edge of the paddock before stomping into the direction of Alan and the kids. Before you could do anything else, everything faded to black.

\---

When you awoke again you sat up quickly, alarmed. But it was quiet, meaning the Rex had left. You looked around and saw the other car on the ground. But when you got up to look for the others, no one was there.

“Alan?” You yelled in question, before yelling for the kids. “Lex! Tim!” But there was no answer.

Then what happened to Ian hit you and you came to the conclusion that if you weren’t going to be able to find the kids and Alan, you could climb back up and help Ian.

Before you reached for the wires, you stopped herself, looking for the fence’s lights. They were still off, so you stretched out a finger and touched the cable. There was no electricity. 

“Okay. I got to get back up there.” You mumbled, looking around. “There’s no other way up, so I guess climbing it is. I wish I had paid more attention in gym class.” Chuckling to yourself, you braced your feet at the wall. “Why am I always so funny when no one is around to hear it?”

You then began climbing and eventually made it up the wall and to the fence around the paddock where you stopped and looked over the damage, trying to look if anyone was there.


	3. It's so cold out here in your wilderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the ones that I've already got ready. One more will follow.  
> Title from "Water Under The Bridge" by Adele (like the work's title which I forgot to mention)
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Remind me to thank your father for the lovely weekend.”

You felt all the tension in your body immediately leaving as you heard Ian joking. A chuckle escaped your mouth as you shook your head, putting a hand on his cheek in a comforting gesture. When you had found him in the rubble of the bathroom, his arm bleeding, you were scared and worried beyond belief. But if he could joke around, he wasn't all that bad off.

“I’m glad that you are okay.” You whispered and helped him sit up. Then you examined his arm and nodded, taking off your blouse and ripping it up. “I’ll bandage it. When we get back to the Visitor’s Center we can properly bandage it. I should also disinfect it but I don’t have anything on hand. Maybe once we’re back, they can use hot water to clean the wound or actual antiseptic.”

Ian nodded, watching you bandage his arm. “Thank you. But won’t you get cold in just a T-Shirt?”

“I’ll be fine.” You promised. “Apart from a few scratches and bruises, I’m fine. I was lucky enough to not have the Rex grab my arm. I also fell into a treetop.”

“What do we do now? Should we get back to the Center?”

“Yes, I’m not sure if anyone is coming for us. Should we follow the tracks of the car?”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, given the fact that many dinosaurs got out of their paddocks. I mean we could likely run into the Dilophosaurus.” Ian explained and let himself be helped up. “I think it’d be faster if we went down into the Tyrannosaurus paddock and then walk in that direction.”

You followed where he had pointed and crossed your arms. “We’ll get eaten.”

“We’ll get poison sprayed in our faces and get eaten if we walk along the track.” Ian raised an eyebrow. “The Rex got out of the paddock and is probably wandering the park.”

“I guess you’re right.”

With that, the two of you went to the concrete moat surrounding the paddock and looked down. It was a fairly deep drop but maybe you could climb down. Climbing down the wires beat wandering into the dense forest to you.

“We should climb down.” Ian proclaimed.

“Can you do that with your arm?”

“I should be fine. Do you want me to go first?”

“Yeah, if you want to.”

A while later Ian was down in the paddock and you were climbing down the wires when you felt tremors shaking the ground. The Rex was coming and you tried to climb down faster but ended up slipping, just barely holding onto the wire to stop yourself from falling.

“(Y/N), let go! There’s a pipe we can hide in but we have to hurry!”

“What? No way!” You screamed and began to climb again until you heard the Rex roar from what seemed to be just above you two. “Ian!” 

He looked up at your screech in terror, already seeing the Rex’s shadow drawing closer. “Let go! I’ll catch you!”

“With your injured arm?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Not really!”

Ian stopped for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Just let go!”

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and loosened your hands from the wire. To your surprise, Ian actually managed to catch you, albeit with a lot of tumbling and nearly falling over. Then he sat you down and pulled you towards the pipe. Once there, the two of you climbed in and huddled together, just in time as the Rex was now directly above you, looking down into the paddock.

“I told you we weren’t safe in the paddock.” You hissed at Ian.

“We are.” He assured you quietly. “There’s nothing to hunt in here. She’ll try to find something else.”

You put a hand in front of your mouth to try and keep quiet as the shadow of the Rex loomed over the edge of the concrete moat. Ian inched a bit closer to you as the two of you waited for what seemed like hours until the Rex retreated. Only when you heard her roar from seemingly really far away, did you come out.

“We need to get moving.”

“Ian?” You asked, tears rising in your eyes. “Do you think Lex and Tim got away?”

He nodded before spotting their footprints on the ground. “They did! Look, it’s three sets of footprints. Those must be their footprints. Alan is probably taking them back to the Center.”

You nodded, a little relieved. “He should be a good choice for taking them through the park, right?”

“Right. Now let’s get going.”

“Alright.”

\---

“Ian, I’m exhausted.”

“I know.” He said softly. “But we need to keep going until we find a safe place to rest.”

“What were you thinking of?”

“A maintenance shed, maybe?” Ian mumbled and looked around. “I think I saw one on the map in the Center. It should be around here somewhere.”

You nodded and followed him, until you again heard the roar of the Rex, not far from where you were. Both of you began to turn in panic, trying to locate where it had come from but to no avail.

“She’s behind us.” Ian concluded.

“She could be anywhere!” You exclaimed in fear. “Where do we go? What if we run and she was actually in front of us and we run into her.”

Ian looked at you for a few seconds, thinking. “I know that the shed is some way in front of us. If we run, we might be able to get there in only five to ten minutes.”

“Can we risk that?”

“We have to.” 

With that, he grabbed your hand and pulled you along. Despite your past with him, you let him pull you along. Something about Ian holding your hand made you feel safe. You let yourself be led through the forest until you came to a clearing that was right next to a dirt road. And across that road was the maintenance shed. You felt immense relief at seeing its giant metal doors and stone frame. It looked safe, sturdy enough to withstand even a Tyrannosauruses’ might.

Yet, the clearing scared you and you knew exactly why. It was quiet, way too quiet. All your life you had loved camping and the outdoors to the point where you had even considered giving up your job as an author to work in your father’s park as a ranger of sorts – which was obviously out of the question now. You had learned that quiet was never a good thing in nature.

“Ian, it’s way too quiet. Something is off.”

“What do you mean?” Ian turned to you. “Would you rather have a carnivore roaring at you right now?”

“Animals get quiet when they sense a predator.”

Now Ian seemed to understand and fear dawned on his face. The possibility of what might be hiding in the forest around the clearing was a terrifying thing to imagine. You were still partially hidden behind a tree.

“But what other choice do we have? We need to get to that shed, so we can rest and maybe examine your wound.” You mumbled. “So should we make a run for it?”

Ian nodded and took your hand tightly into his again. “On the count of three, we make a run for it. And we won’t stop until we are at the shed. Just keep running, no looking back, okay?”

“Okay.”

Then he counted down and when he reached one, you two began running. Ian was sprinting across the clearing, pulling you behind him. You had to physically force yourself to keep running when you heard a mighty roar from behind you. It was the Rex; she had been on the prowl, looking for food and now you were sprinting across the clearing, obviously setting off her instincts. Ian nearly fell when her big footsteps shook the earth. 

Once you had passed the clearing, you ran through the undergrowth and trees towards the road. The Rex was still in hot pursuit but seemingly slowed down by the foliage. You thanked everything in the universe for the large tree that was in her way and slowed her down further.

When you had crossed the road, Ian ripped open the shed’s door and all but pushed you inside, before following and closing the door. You tripped and fell, turning around to see Ian pulling the door shut. Quickly, you jumped up and locked it. 

As the Rex banged against the shed, both of you stumbled backwards, pressing into the far wall. Despite your better judgement, you turned and buried your face at Ian’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind; on the contrary, he embraced you, burying his nose in your hair while pressing his eyes shut.

“She can’t get in here.” He whispered. “She’ll give up, eventually.”

You nodded against his shoulder. “I-I knew she was hiding somewhere; her or another carnivore.”

“We’re safe in here.” He promised and pulled away a bit to look at you. “Believe me.”

“I’m trying to.” You mumbled and looked back at the door where the banging had slowed down but you could still hear her walking around. 

Then you let go of Ian and felt around in the dark until you found a light switch. You flicked it and looked around the room, delighted to see that it was not only a maintenance shed but also some sort of emergency shelter, hence the emergency electricity supply. Your father had been smart, after all. You took in the shelves. 

“There’s tinned food and some kind of cooker.” Then you got an idea. “How’s your arm?”

“Could be better. It hurts.”

“When she’s gone, I’ll go out to collect water and then we can boil it and use some of it to clean your arm.”

“That’s brilliant.” Ian chuckled. “You were always smart.”

“Was there ever any doubt of that?” You put your hands on your hips. “Really, Ian?”

He began to laugh a little. “What else is in here? Something to defend ourselves?”

“No, but a radio set! The power was cut so the telephones are out but the radio should work. We can call the Visitor’s Center!”

“Maybe they’ll send someone to pick us up.” Ian nodded.

“But first of all, we’ll take care of your arm, yes?” You listened for a few seconds. “I think I can open the door a creak and put a bucket outside. The rain is still coming so I’m sure we should get enough to clean your arm and to drink.”

You quickly did that and you were happy that the Rex had seemingly gone away since you were able to slip back inside without her coming back for you. Once back inside, you turned to Ian and smiled.

“I’m sure we can find a first aid kit, too.” With that, you began rummaging through the shelves. “Take a seat and rest, okay?”

“You’re being so nice to me.”

“I care about you, why wouldn’t I be nice to you?”

“I hurt you.”

“That’s not something we should discuss now. Let’s see.” You mumbled. “I got a first aid kit and some tinned food. What do you want? Mac and cheese or soup?”

“Mac and Cheese.” Ian shrugged.

You smiled at him. “Good choice.”

He smiled back at you, as you began to inspect the kit. There was antiseptic in there and actual bandages. You mentally fist-pumped the air before you turned to Ian who was still watching you intently.

“What?” You chuckled.

“You’re so professional and enthusiastic about caring for me.” He said, a little amused. “What’s in there?”

“Antiseptic, bandages, scissors, bandaids, a few emergency flares and some other minor stuff you’d expect to be in there like tape and such.” You then smiled at him again. “Enough to patch up your arm until we get back to the Center.”

“Thank you.”

“Always.”


	4. I want you to be my keeper but not if you are so reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last one for now, since it is the last one I wrote and re-read up until now. But since I'm kind of sick and my throat is really too swollen to do much, I'll have plenty of time to write in the next few days.
> 
> Title from "Water Under The Bridge" by Adele.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

After setting everything up to patch Ian up and boiling the water, you turned to the man. He was sitting on a little bench, patiently waiting for you as you sat down next to him.

“Alright, this will hurt.” You mumbled. “I’d tell you to hold my hand but I need them both so you can hold onto my leg or my shoulder or whatever you want.” You then chuckled, deciding to light the mood. “Just not my feet. You know how ticklish I am.”

Ian chuckled a bit at that. “I remember trying to be romantic and giving you a foot massage and you breaking down laughing.”

You laughed a little and held up his arm a bit before taking the lightly cooled down water. “Ready?”

“Sure.”

You poured it over the wound, cleaning it from debris. Ian hissed and grabbed one of your tighs for support before pressing his eyes shut. All of your quiet apologises were turned down and you gently began to dab the edges of the wound.

“It looks pretty good for a gaping wound. It’s not infected but it might have gotten to that point had we not found the shed.” You then took the antiseptic. “This’ll sting.”

After your warning, you cleaned the wound and bandaged it. Ian took it all quietly, his eyes closed, hand gripping your leg tightly and head bowed. Once you were done, you reached down to take his hand.

“I’m done. You did well.” You praised him softly. “Are you hungry? I’m going to use some of the water to cook and I’ll put the rest of the boiled water in a bottle for us to drink.”

“A bit of food might be good.”

You nodded and before long, you were sitting across each other on the bench, eating the mac and cheese quietly. Ian kept looking at you and you decided to talk as to lift the silence.

“So you said there was no new woman in your life?”

“No.” Ian admitted. “I went on a few dates, had a few short relationships here and there but I haven’t found anyone whom I liked as much as you.”

“Don’t try to flatter me.” You chuckled. “But I feel the same. I tried my best but never found anyone I really liked that much.”

“So, (Y/N), if we both haven’t found anyone we liked as much as each other, don’t you think that-”

“Ian, stop.” You interrupted. “You slept with my best friend after we broke up. You hurt me. I can’t trust you like that anymore.”

“I didn’t know Jenna was your best friend. I actually, uh, said to her that it was funny that her name was Jenna and told her that my ex-girlfriend (Y/N) had a best friend by that name and she didn’t tell me who she was.” Ian explained.

That was news to you. “Really? But she knew you! I showed her pictures of us all the time! She should have fucking known! What a- Oh, if I get off this island, I’m gonna tell her a thing or two! She didn’t tell you?”

“No, I had no idea.”

“What a little- she always looked at you like that! But that means it was more of her fault than yours.” You mumbled. “Still, you went and had sex with someone two days after our break-up.”

Ian sighed. “Because I was lonely. Maybe this is the last, uhm, the last chance I get to talk to you because you surely will avoid me once we get back home, so I’ll be honest with you. I was scared because our relationship was going so strong and you were so supportive. But then you kept talking about your friends all getting married and having babies and about what you would do at your wedding and-”

“Ian, I meant that as what I would do differently on a wedding, not as a way of telling you I wanted you to propose.”

“Let me finish.” He said quietly. “Please.”

“Sorry.”

“I felt pressured. You wanted to get married and have kids eventually. And while you weren’t pressuring me directly, I felt, well, I felt pressured because I doubted that I would be a good husband or father. Don’t get me wrong, I love kids and I love you but I felt like I was just too- too selfish, maybe.”

“Oh, Ian.” You whispered. “And you broke up with me because you wanted me to find someone else?”

“Yes, I thought without me holding you back, you could find someone ready for marriage and children.” Ian sighed and looked down at the bowl of food.

“Ian, I wasn’t ready for it either. I talked about it a lot because I was excited for my friends or wanted to make remarks about what kind of flowers I think are good for a wedding. Did you feel pressured by me?”

“You didn’t mean to pressure me.”

“But I still made you feel pressured, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I should have noticed that something was wrong.” You sighed. “I am always so self-absorbed!”

“You aren’t!” He exclaimed. “I’m always so reclusive. It was my fault.”

“Can we say it was both of our faults?” You whispered. “I really don’t want to just blame you. Maybe we were both not good for one another.”

“That’s a shame.” Ian said softly. “It’s a shame you think so.”

“Why?”

“I still miss you.”

You were a little shocked. You yourself had missed Ian a great deal over the last few years but now that you had spoken about all your problems, you thought that maybe you could have made peace with your past. The fact that he missed you, too, was confusing and frankly something you didn’t want to think of on a dinosaur island.

“Let’s just try to contact the Center.”

Ian nodded, seemingly disappointed but he put the plates away and reached for the radio. Once set up, you tried the frequencies until you got some kind of signal.

“John?” Ian was the first to speak. “Or Ellie or-”

“Buenas Noches.” Came the reply.

The only frequency that seemed to work was one that didn’t connect to the Visitor’s Center but to some random person off the island. You sighed in disappointment.

“Nevermind.” Ian said into the radio. “Wrong frequency.”

“Qué?”

“Wrong frequency.” You repeated, trying to find the few things that you remembered from your Highschool Spanish class in your memory. “Perdone, el número equivocado.”

“Adiós.” Ian quickly said.

“Adiós.” Came the confused reply.

You shut the phone off and sighed. “I think I told her ‘Sorry, the wrong number’ instead of saying ‘I dialled the wrong number’ which is not good considering I took Spanish for three years in Middleschool.”

“It’s not a telephone, either.” Ian chuckled. “It’s the wrong frequency if anything. And didn’t you say you learned French?”

“My Spanish teacher didn’t like me and she was insistent that I was doing very badly orally even though I wasn’t so I changed to French after three years and kept doing that until I graduated Highschool.”

Ian was smirking at you and you gave him a questioning look. His grin grew as he began to talk. “Well, I for one think you’ve always been pretty good orally.”

You began to laugh and gently hit his uninjured arm. “Stop being nasty.” Then you sighed. “But seriously, what now?”

“We stick to the, uh, the original plan. We rest and tomorrow we’ll keep going.” Ian explained. “Should we put another bucket out to catch water?”

“Yes.” You nodded and stood, taking it.

You walked to the door and slowly opened it, putting the bucket down. That’s when thundering steps approached you again and you slammed the door shut, falling back into the shed. Ian jumped up, looking from you to the door and back.

“Are you okay?”

“I think the Rex was still in this area!” You screeched. 

Ian came over to help you up. “We’ve been in here for an hour at most, so it’s likely she’s still close.”

“I feel trapped.” You mumbled. “Like we’re trapped in here. We can’t contact anyone and they don’t know where we are! We’re trapped in here with her our there! We can’t outrun her, Ian! We-”

Ian didn’t say anything at first, just drawing you in for a tight embrace. You clung to him, tears spilling from your eyes as you broke down. “I’ll get you out of here, I promise. We will rest now and tomorrow, she’ll be gone. She won’t stay for hours on end, waiting for us when there is more to hunt out there.”

“What if she doesn’t? I-I shouldn’t have come here! I-”

“She will. She has no reason to stay around for hours.” Ian promised and led you towards the bench. “Sit with me. We’ll rest a bit.”

You nodded and sat down, staying close to Ian and leaning into him. “Is this okay?”

“Of course.” He promised, trying to ignore the Rex stomping around outside. “Are you cold? Or are you shivering because you’re scared?”

“Both.” You nodded. “But I’ll be alright.”

Ian shook his head and took off his leather jacket, hanging it over your shoulders. “Here you go. Better?”

“Yes.” You pulled it close around your body, not putting the arms in the sleeves to preserve heat. “Thank you. But won’t you get cold?”

“Not at all. I mean you, uhm, you ripped up your blouse to bandage my arm. It’s the least I can do. I’m also pretty used to being a bit chilly. You used to steal the blanket all the time, remember?” 

You chuckled at that. “You insisted on us having one blanket, instead of two for cuddling purposes and now you get mad.”

“It was great for cuddling or doing other things, much more useful than two blankets.”

“Then stop complaining.” You joked.

Ian chuckled and put an arm around you, pulling you close. You rested your head against his chest as both of you tried to ignore the rest outside the shed. Ian eventually began to play with your hair and you smiled a little. He had always done it when you two were still together. Ian had loved to twirl it around his fingers, try to braid it or just scratch it. It resulted in many ruined hairstyles but you loved it.

You eventually reached for his free hand, holding it tightly in yours before you began to play with his fingers, sure of the fact that it must be reminding him of how you would always do it when the two of you were holding hands in the past.

“It’s almost nostalgic.” You whispered softly. “You’re playing with my hair, I’m playing with your fingers, you’re holding me and I made dinner earlier.”

“I got to admit. Your dinner was better than the lunch earlier.” Ian chuckled a little.

“I’m flattered.” You joked. “But I think noodles are always better than weird fish.”

“Sure.” He mumbled. “Now let’s try to get some sleep.”

You nodded and held his hand tighter. “Will you hold me?”

“All night if you want to.”

“Thank you.”

You two were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company, finding comfort in the other’s body heat and breathing. In the end, you were almost able to ignore the Rex outside.

“Ian.” You whispered into the quiet. “I can still hear her outside.”

“We’re safe.” He promised. “Just get some rest. She won’t stick around forever, especially with the storm outside.”

You nodded and cuddled up to him a bit. “I’m glad that it’s you I’m with right now.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” You said softly. “I missed you, too.”

Ian was quiet for a long time before he spoke up again. “Sleep well, I’ve got you.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Open up again, I believe in second chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from "Second Chances" by Imagine Dragons.   
> Enjoy ^^

When morning rolled around, the storm had mostly died down. It was still drizzling now and again and the wind was still blowing but it wasn’t as bad as last night. When you awoke and looked up, Ian was already looking down at you.

“Morning.” He whispered softly. “The storm died down a lot during the night.”

“I’m glad.” You mumbled. “Good morning.”

“(Y/N), can we talk real quick?”

You sat up, stretching. “Make it quick. We need to get going.” 

“Do you think we could, uh, we could give our relationship another shot?”

“What? How do I know you’re not going to leave me again?” You mumbled, a little irritated. 

Ian smiled a little. “Well, anything could happen really. Human relationships are pretty complex and in a complex system-”

“No Chaos Theory in the morning.” You waved him off and got up. “Ian, can’t we talk about this another time?”

“When?” He stood up, as well. “Once we get off the island, you’ll leave and I’ll be alone again. I miss you so much. I miss having quiet evenings with you, I miss sleeping next to you, I miss joking around with you, I miss having dinner with you. Just give me one last chance.”

“Ian, I’m not sure.”

“Give it a shot.” He urged you.

You bit your lip. You missed him, too. More often than not you would think of him, of how he was doing, what he was doing and whether or not he missed you, too. For the past years, you had yearned for him to say these words to you. It was time to act on your feelings, time to leave your hurt behind and try to trust him. He seemed sincere, all he had done that night was make sure you were alright. He really seemed to care.

“Alright.” You nodded. “You get one more chance. But we need to communicate more. I need to know if you feel pressured or uncomfortable, otherwise, all this shit will happen all over again. Okay?”

“Promise.”

You smiled then and tentatively embraced him. “My dad’s gonna be mad at you.”

“Let him be.” Ian chuckled. “He’s never liked me to begin with. That doesn’t matter if I got you, darling.”

“Oh, you’re so sappy, sweetie.”

“I’ll be as sappy as I want to be, thank you very much.” Ian joked and let go of you. “Alright, can we get going? I really don’t want to be left behind on this island.”

“Yeah, come on.” You nodded and went to take off his jacket.

“Keep it.” Ian smiled. “If we’re back together, you can, uh, you can fall back into your old habit of stealing my jackets or shirts.”

“Jackets, shirts, the blanket. I’m a real thief aren’t I?”

Ian chuckled. “You could say so. Now let’s grab things we might need.” He then reached for an old backpack on the top shelf. “We put it in here and then we go.”

\---

You and Ian kept walking for hours and hours, occasionally sitting down for a few minutes to rest and drink a bit of the water you had packed. But you didn’t dare rest long with predators on the loose. Granted, you had only seen the Rex and herbivores so far but you were sure you had seen other predators on the map. 

“Ian?”

“Huh?”

“I saw other dinosaurs on the map, some of which I am sure are carnivores. In the brochure, they were falsely marked as herbivores but on the map in the Center, they were marked as carnivores. And I’m sure a Metriacanthosaurus is pretty big and even though a Proceratosaurus isn’t as big, it’s still got sharp teeth.” You explained. “There were more predators than the Rex in this park and they are probably also roaming around and maybe we won’t be able to hear the smaller ones approach.”

Ian listened to your fears intently and nodded. “I think I saw two other carnivores other than the Rex, the Raptors and the Dilophosaurus on the map. They weren’t even the ones you meant. I think a Baryonyx was one of them.”

“Yeah, exactly.” You said as you kept pushing trees outside of your way, approaching the large open fields behind which the perimeter fence was located. “My point is that maybe we shouldn’t go straight across the fields and perhaps move along the edge of the woods, even if it might take a bit longer.”

“Maybe that’s a good idea. If we walk close to the edge we can run back into the woods to hide or take shelter.” Ian nodded. “But eventually we have to come out.”

“I know but maybe the added shelter will keep us safe until then. It’s also good because it’s shielding us from the sun.”

Both of you nodded and then kept walking. After some time, you took Ian’s hand and he gave you a questioning look, inquiring whether or not everything was alright. You told him that you simply wanted to hold his hand and he nodded with a small smile.

“Hey, Ian.” You eventually said, trying to distract yourself from the unease that was finding its way to your mind at the thought of how long it had been since you had last seen a dinosaur. “Remember when I dragged you camping with me?”

“Oh, I will never forget.” He chuckled. “You think I could forget you trying to tell me stories to scare me but then getting scared by your own, uh, story?”

“It was a scary story after all.” You raised a finger. “Me being scared just goes to show how good it was.”

“And then the storm came and we were sitting in a little tent, huddled together, hoping that we’d be fine if we didn’t touch the, uh, the sides of the tent.”

You chuckled. “Oh, we were alright. There were way larger trees all around us that the lightning would have struck first.”

“That didn’t stop you from being scared.”

“Ah, if anyone was scared it was you, clinging to me and nagging me to make a run for the car which was like so far away that we would have never made it there in such a storm.” You shook your head. “You need to trust me more.”

“Just yesterday, you literally told me that you didn’t trust me.” Ian raised an eyebrow at you. “And I trusted you back then. I would have trusted you with my life.”

“Not enough to-”

“Don’t start doing this now!” Ian raised his voice a little. “I went on the damn trip with you, didn’t I? And I sat out the storm with you like you had said we should, so I trusted you. You were the one that said she didn’t trust me when she was literally about to be spotted by the Rex!”

You snatched your hand away from his and shook your head. “Because that was before I knew that Jenna was the one to blame for sleeping with you! That was before I knew that you had never even seen what my best friend looked like! Of course, I thought it was your fault!”

“That’s your damn problem, (Y/N), you never listen to anyone!” Ian hissed. “You got so stuck up on what you think happened that you never even bothered to listen to my side of the story!”

Tears sprang to your eyes, though this time from frustration. “I apologized! I was angry and hurt! But it was always you who didn’t try to talk about our problems! Even when I invited you to dinner with my dad you didn’t show up!”

“He hated me!”

“He never got to know you!”

“That didn’t matter! He thought I was a volatile, immature man who would have never stayed with you or made you happy!”

You began to walk again at that, not wanting to listen to this anymore. “Well, you could have tried to convince him otherwise. I would have helped you, had you not been so self-absorbed and convinced that everyone was out to get you!”

“You were too fixated on your father’s opinion to do so. I mean even now, do you think what he did was wrong? Do you think I made mistakes?”

“Of course he did but he had good intentions.” You hissed. “I myself was obsessed with dinosaurs as a kid and I would have loved this park. He wanted to give something to the world.”

“Without any disregard for nature and the world itself.”

You shook your head. “Don’t try to blame him for this. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He couldn’t have known what would happen.”

“But that’s the problem inherent in this, uh, this little project of his. He had no idea what was going to happen but that never stopped him.” Ian tried to get through to you and even though you knew he was right, you were angry at how he portrayed your father.

“Are you saying that my dad is incompetent or naïve or stupid?”

“He’s reckless.”

“He would never willingly put me or the kids in danger, and surely not any other people, either.” You hissed at him.

“Try telling that to the, uh, to Gennaro or what is left of him.” Ian kept walking behind you now.

You were about to say something back to him when you saw something huge coming your way across the field. Unsure of what it was, you turned to Ian who had not spotted it and was still going on about chaos and the park.

“I am not blaming your father entirely, I’m just saying-”

“Ian, be quiet.”

“(Y/N), I’m not trying to hurt you or-”

“Ian!” You hissed. “Be quiet and hide.”

Ian looked out to the field and then quickly grabbed your wrist, pulling you deeper into the woods before hiding behind a huge fallen log with you. You heard the footsteps of the animal closing in on the woods and you pressed your eyes closed.

“What is that?” You whispered. “Is that the Baryonyx?”

“Yes.” Ian whispered back and pushed you closer to the trunk and out of sight. “Stay still. Maybe he won’t notice us.”

“I hope.”


	6. Living in The love of the common people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Love of the Common People" by Paul Young.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

You kept your eyes pressed close as Ian kept an arm across your body, keeping you close to the tree log on the ground. His hands were shaking where they lay on your chest and you quickly reached up to grab his hand. He pressed it tightly as the two of you waited on whether or not the Baryonyx would find you. 

A few minutes passed with the two of you trying your hardest to remain quiet and still while the animal kept walking around close to your hiding place. But then the earth began to shake anew and you opened your eyes. To your horror, the Rex was coming straight at you. Ian pressed your hand a little tighter and both of you understood that you had to remain still if you wanted any chance of survival.

To your luck, the Rex seemed to be going for the Baryonyx or at least it seemed like it when she roared at the other dinosaur. She didn’t seem to notice the two of you and you were happy about it until you realised that you were right in her path. Quickly, the two of you tried to get away as undetected as possible. If you could make a run for the clearing and then up the hill, you might manage to get out of sight and far enough away while they were fighting.

But getting out from between two dinosaurs was harder than expected. Everything became a blur of dodging claws, jaws, tails and feet. You heard Ian yell for you and you were sure you yelled for him a couple of times as well. Eventually, you managed to roll down a small slope where you had seen Ian roll down seconds prior. The two dinosaurs were getting farther and farther away in their fight, pushing each other out into the clearing and away from you.

Once their roars were far away, you turned to Ian. You were smiling, happy to have survived but your smile quickly disappeared when you saw his face.

“Ian, what’s wrong?”

His eyes went wild and you quickly looked around, not seeing anything. Then you looked back at him and realized he was looking at you with wide eyes. “How are you not- your arm, uh, I mean your forearm is all-”

Your hands shot to your arm and there you felt it. You touched wetness and when you looked, you saw that you were bleeding. Three long, deep claw marks stretched up your left forearm. Panic shot through you and you were ready to scream as you saw how much blood it was when Ian came up to you, grasping your shoulders.

“(Y/N), breathe. We’ll patch you up.” Ian promised though he sounded terrified himself. “The cuts aren’t all too deep. Looks like the Baryonyx got you with her claw, huh?”

“I-It must have been when- when I brought my arm up to shield my face. I-I didn’t even notice.” You stammered out, tears running down your cheeks. “How did I not notice, Ian?”

“Adrenaline.” Ian mumbled out, trying to keep his voice steady. “Does it hurt, darling?”

“Yeah.” You whispered. “Ian, am I losing a lot of blood?”

“You’ll survive. I’ll clean that up for you and bandage it and then we get back to the Center to get you some proper medical attention.”

“You, too.”

“Of course.” He waved your concern for him off and reached into the backpack to get the antiseptic and the bandages.

Within a few minutes of pain and soothing words, you were patched up and Ian looked terribly relieved as he saw that it wasn’t bleeding through the bandages much. You eyed him, still pretty panicked.

“See? You’ll be fine.” He smiled despite the worry still settled deep in his gut. “Now we match.”

You chuckled at that looking down at his upper arm that you had previously wrapped in a bandage. “I’m sorry for going off on you earlier.”

“Me, too. I’m can be a real, uh, well a real jerk at times, I know.”

Before you could answer, Ian pulled you close and pressed his lips to yours. You were shocked at first but eventually melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ian wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you securely. After a few more seconds, you both parted and opened your eyes. You knew you were blushing pretty hard but Ian seemed pretty flushed himself, so you didn’t feel too embarrassed about it. A small smile made its way to your lips.

“What was that for?”

“Maybe we’re both a little delirious from pain or blood loss.” Ian chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to stroke your cheek. “Or maybe it’s because I love you, who knows.”

“You love me?” Tears sprang to your eyes once again.

Ian chuckled a little, trying to play the statement and the tears in his own eyes off. “Yes, I, uh, I really do and seeing you bleeding so much made me realise just how much. I-I was pretty worried.”

“I love you, too.” You whispered. “But the bleeding is better now.”

“Yes.” Ian agreed to you and then grabbed your right hand. “Now let’s get going before either the Rex or Baryonyx decide to pay us another visit.”

\---

“There it is!” You exclaimed in glee. “The perimeter fence! The Visitor's Center is right behind it! Ian, we made it!”

Ian smiled in relief. “Yeah, we really did it. Alright, let’s not keep waiting and find a way to the other side of the fence.”

“Maybe we could-”

Both of you stopped dead in your tracks as footsteps sounded from the undergrowth of the little forest surrounding you. Without even thinking about it, you and Ian started to quickly run around the concrete moat of the perimeter fence until you had made it around an edge where you could hide. You pressed against it, trying to stay out of sight. The footsteps drew closer but then you heard something you would have never expected from whoever was approaching you. You heard human voices.

“Alan?” The sound of Lex’s voice rang through the air. “Do we have to climb the fence? What if it’s electrified again?”

“No harm in trying.” Tim joked. “Maybe the dinosaurs will like us more if we are cooked.”

“Tim.” Alan said sternly. “We will have-”

That’s when you jumped up and out of your hiding spot, Ian following you a little less enthusiastic. You were overjoyed to see your niece and nephew again. The trio in front of you seemed terribly startled by you shouting at them to gain their attention. Alan winced and put an arm in front of the children, Lex screamed and Tim jumped several meters back. When they saw it was you, they all relaxed again.

“Aunt (Y/N)!” Lex exclaimed happily and ran over to hug you.

You embraced her and her brother who came running at you a few seconds later. The three of you fell to your knees as you began to softly cry while still trying to shush Lex’s sobs.

“I’m so happy that you’re safe.” You whispered. “Thank you, Alan!”

Alan smiled a little, trying to play the role he played int heir survival off. “It was nothing.”

“Thank you so much.” You sobbed quietly. “I-I don’t know how to properly thank you. When Ian had told me that you were probably with them, I-I was so relieved!”

“Thanks.” Alan chuckled a little and approached you. “They were constantly asking me if I thought you were alright because when we were climbing down the paddock we didn’t see you. The last we saw of you was when you took a flare to distract the Rex.”

“I feel into the paddock, actually.” You stood up, keeping your hands on the kids’ shoulders as they, too, stood up. “I later climbed back up, found Ian and then we went to find the Visitor’s Center.”

“You actually scared us pretty badly.” Ian joked. “We thought- well we had a run-in with the Rex three times and the Baryonyx once.”

“We only saw the Baryonyx from far away.” Alan offered. “But she looked pretty big.”

You nodded and put a hand around your injured arm. “And she has pretty large claws.”

“She got you? Are you bleeding badly?”

“I’ll be okay. Ian patched me up. I patched him up after the Rex got his arm.” You explained. “Are you all alright?”

“Alan made sure we were alright.” Lex smiled a little.

You then left the kids’ side to pull Alan into a crushing embrace. “Thank you so much, Alan. Really, don’t try to downplay it. Thank you.”

Alan patted your back awkwardly. “Really, I couldn’t have done anything else. I kind of had to help the kids.”

You were about to say something when you heard a mighty roar now far from you. Alan sprung into action and checked the fence for electricity before putting his hands on it and acting like he was being electrocuted. Lex screamed and Tim covered his eyes. You were about to jump in when he let go and smirked at the kids.

“Not funny.” Lex said quietly.

“That was amazing.” Tim laughed.

You chuckled. “Alan, really? In a survival situation.”

“We need to climb over it. I’ll go first and you follow. Once I’m on the other side, I can help the kids over the top.”

“Alright.” You said and helped Tim and Lex onto the moat before turning to hold out a hand to Ian. “Come on.”

He nodded and climbed up. Then the two of you followed Lex and Tim. Once on the other side, you and Ian got down faster as the kids and met Alan on the ground.

“So much sport in one day.” You chuckled. “This trip was probably good for our health with how active we were.”

Ian began to laugh at that. “Darling, I don’t think nearly being eaten by a dinosaur would be considered good for our health.”

“Point taken.” You laughed and looked back up to Lex and Tim. Your niece was a little faster, as Tim took a bit of time to get down securely, holding onto the fence tightly. “You’re doing so well! Just keep going, nice and steady!”

That idea was forgotten when a loud warning noise could be heard and the lights on the fence turned on, warning you that it would soon be electrified again. Tim exclaimed in fear and quickly wrapped his arms around the fence so he wouldn’t fall. Everyone on the ground looked up in fright as Alan began to urge the boy to jump.

“I’m not jumping!” Tim exclaimed.

“Tim, listen to Alan!” Lex yelled up at him. “Please!”

“Timmy, I’ll help him catch you!” Ian called out. “We’ll both catch you! Let go!”

“No way!”

You shook your head in fear. “Timmy, please! We’ll count to three!”

“Okay, but I will count to three!”


	7. And got so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "In The End" by Linkin Park  
> I think one or two more chapters and then this is done. I know this is pretty niche and not many people will read, let alone Kudos or Comment but to those who do, I appreciate it ^^
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Three.“

You felt your chest tighten in fear as you watched Ian and Alan ready to catch Tim. With a hand on Lex’s shoulder, you pulled her out of the way.

“Two!”

But before he could get to one, the fence apparently became electrified again and Tim was shocked before he was sent towards the ground. Alan managed to catch him before lowering him to the ground. Lex began crying as she fell to her knees next to her brother. You yourself were crying as you knelt down to find that Tim wasn’t breathing anymore.

“He’s not breathing!”

Before any of the others could do anything, Alan began CPR on the boy and you quickly got next to his face to give him mouth-to-mouth at the right intervals while Alan continued trying to get his heart to beat again. In the background, Lex was crying heavily and Ian did his best to comfort her, putting his hands on her shoulder and rubbing them.

“He’ll be okay.” Ian promised. “Alan and, uh, your aunt will help him.”

“H-how much is on that fence, Dr Malcolm?” Lex asked, tears streaming down her face.

“I’m not sure.” Ian whispered. “But he will be alright no matter how much is on there. And you can call me Ian.”

Lex wiped her eyes, looking up at Ian with teary eyes. He simply rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, telling her that it would be alright over and over again. You were meanwhile trying to keep your tears at bay as you gave your little nephew mouth-to-mouth while Alan did the rest of the CPR. You had come this far and now Tim wasn’t breathing. 

You had sworn yourself that you would be there for them and now there was little you could do to actually help him. 

After a few long excruciating minutes, Tim took a deep breath and then tried to draw as much air into his lungs as possible. Quickly, you drew Tim into your arms, praising him and comforting him with gentle words.

“Good boy.” Alan praised him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fried.” Tim coughed out.

You began to stroke his hair. “You’re going to be alright. We’ll get you inside and once we’re off the island you can see a real doctor, yes?”

“Uhm, I don’t want to ruin the moment but can we move him, so we can go look for your father?” Ian asked tentatively.

You nodded. “I think we should get going, too.”

Alan nodded and picked up Tim. “I’ll get him inside.”

The five of you began to move towards the entrance of the Visitor’s Center. You grabbed Ian’s hand and he linked your fingers together. Lex, who had been holding onto your arm, looked up in interest.

“Are you and Ian together again?” She smiled brightly.

You chuckled a little, surprised by her sudden outburst. “Yes, yes, we are.”

“Does that make him our uncle then?” Lex smiled up at him.

“I, uh, I don’t know. I mean, I am kind of your unofficial uncle in a sense, I suppose.” 

Alan opened the door to the dining hall. “Alright, it seems clear. Ian, would you stay here with the children while (Y/N) and I look for the others?”

“Wouldn’t they like it more if their aunt stayed with them?”

Tim shook his head as he was set down on the table. “No, I don’t mind. We can eat now, though.”

“Yes!” Lex exclaimed. “I’m so hungry.”

You chuckled a bit. “Then you two knock yourselves out while we look for the others, yes? I’m looking for your grandpa so we can finally go home.”

Alan looked around and then back at you. “What’s in that backpack?”

“First aid kit and water.” You took it off and put it into Ian’s hands. “You take it. Maybe you can treat Tim’s hands a bit.”

Ian nodded and took the bag. “I’ll look after them.”

You knew he would and you trusted him to do so but you were still worried. No matter how much you trust a person, leaving anyone alone on a dinosaur island was nerve-wracking for obvious reasons. “Just be careful. If you hear anything, come and find us or hide, yes? And if you need anything, come to find us, too or if Tim gets worse, you can-”

“Come and find you?” Ian teased. “Or were you going to say something else for a change? (Y/N), we will be fine. Go and get help and then we can finally go home.”

“Are you sure you will be fine taking care of them alone?” You whispered, getting a bit closer to him.

Ian nodded. “Yes, you can. Do you trust me?”

You were quiet for a few seconds before nodding. “I trust you.”

Ian pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “Now, go and find your father, so we can finally get off this island, yes? We’ll just wait here.”

You nodded and looked back at the kids. “Be good for Ian.”

“Sure.” Tim mumbled off-handedly, already looking through the buffet.

“We will.” Lex assured you before she went to join her brother.

\---

Finding the others was easier said than done and eventually, you only managed to find Ellie. She ran over to Alan, leaping into his arms and breaking into tears, happy to know he was safe but inconsolable and perhaps guilty over the death of Muldoon.

The three of you decided to get Ian and the kids, and then go to re-activate the parks systems. Without the systems running, you wouldn’t be able to call anyone with the telephones and you knew too well that the radios weren’t always working the way they should. Agreeing to them, you went with the two of them, supporting Ellie a bit since her leg seemed to be injured. 

“So you spent the last night all alone with Ian?” Ellie looked back at you. “That must have been pretty uncomfortable.”

“I’d say nothing is better for reconciling with people than hiding in a shed from a giant Tyrannosaurus on the prowl.” You joked, delighted to see Ellie laugh. “But in all seriousness, we were fine. It was kind of funny how easy it was for us to fall back into some sort of dependence and intimacy.”

“What do you mean?” Ellie whispered. “What happened?”

“We helped one another, depended on the other, treated each other’s wounds and held the other when things got bad.” You explained. “And Ian and I had a heart-to-heart, too. He explained to me why he left me, that he didn’t even know the woman he was with afterwards was my best friend and told me how much he missed me. Long story short: We decided to give it another chance.”

Ellie looked ahead towards the Visitor’s Center and nodded. “What changed your mind on him?”

“That he finally opened up to me about his feelings.” You explained softly. “And how safe I felt in his arms, despite all the danger we were in.”

Alan was the next person to speak, interrupting Ellie’s discussion. “Should we stop by the bunker first to get information about the control room from John and maybe something to defend ourselves with.”

“Good idea.” You nodded.

\---

When you saw your father again, you immediately jumped into his arms, embracing him tightly. John held you close, delighted to see you were alright.

“You’re safe.” He smiled happily. “Are the kids safe?”

“They are with Ian.” You nodded. “We want to go get them and then go get the system back online somehow, so we can call for help.”

“With Ian?” John looked displeased. “You entrusted that man with the kids?”

“I trust him.” You said sternly. “I know you don’t and I get that, but he’s a trustworthy man. The kids are fine with him and we will go get them now. We will contact you when the phones work again.”

“Then you could call the helicopter.” Alan suggested.

“And get a jeep to pick us up.” Ellie added.

“I think Ian and I should maybe come back to you so we can get the jeep together. That might be safer.” You mused. 

“Okay, let’s get going.”

“(Y/N), wait.” Your father exclaimed and you turned to him. “Be careful, please. Take something to defend yourself.”

You nodded and did as he told you. Then you were all on your way.


	8. So that hope can have its glory day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Through the Eyes of a Child" by Reamonn.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Go!“ 

You looked back at Alan who was urging you and Ian to leave and get the jeep. But you couldn’t leave the kids again, not when it had been actual Velociraptor’s that were hunting for you and had separated you. Ian was grabbing onto your arm, trying to get you to leave with him as the others ran into the other direction.

“(Y/N), we need to get the jeep and call help once the phones work again.”

“No, not if Lex and Tim are-”

“We’ll take care of them!” Ellie called out. “We can’t leave without the jeep and the helicopter! Go!”

Ian pulled your arm again. “Come, we need to get the jeep!”

Reluctantly, you ran with Ian, hoping the raptors wouldn’t hurt your niece and nephew or follow you and Ian. Eventually, you made it back to the bunker where John was waiting for you.

“Dad, we got separated. We need to get the jeep.” You explained. “They are going to the control room right now”

“Once they call us, we need to contact the helicopter and then leave for the jeeps immediately. Can we all fit in one?” Ian questioned.

“We should manage to all fit into one jeep.” John said in a low voice.

“Dad, are you okay?”

“I can’t believe what happened.” He confessed. “All my life, I wanted to make a difference, make people happy. When I saw your reaction to the Brachiosaurus, the way you smiled and laughed in excitement, I thought this was going to become a truly magical place. I had hoped that everyone would be this excited and delighted to see these animals.”

“Dad, maybe this was just not meant to be.” You whispered. “Maybe humans and dinosaurs just weren’t made to co-exist.”

“Remember when I told you about the flea circus I once had?” He asked quietly. “How I wanted to create something that was real, something that they could actually see. But Dr Sattler was right, I never had control over my creation.”

“But at least you understood that.” You tried to reassure him. “You understand that this has gotten out of your control and now you are taking responsibility for it. You made mistakes but you are paying for them. I mean, you yourself always say that you don’t blame people for their mistakes but ask them to pay for them.”

“I do say that a lot.” 

“Yes.” A smile tugged at your lips. “You went too far in the name of science and that is not a good thing to do but you are taking responsibility for your mistake, you’re trying to get us all off this island and you’re doing whatever you can to help.”

Wihtout another word, you embraced your father and held him tightly. John slowly hugged you back, rubbing your back softly.

“I’m sorry if I let my literature obsessed self get the upper hand again but I have to say that it really reminds me of the novel Frankenstein.”

Ian chuckled a little at that. “Oh, yes, always a book you liked to talk about in connection with science.”

“Well, it is about how you should not venture too far in the name of science and abandon all reason.” You said and turned to Ian. “But unlike Dr Frankenstein, my father is proactively trying to do some sort of damage control.”

“I used to listen to your book-related ramblings for hours and I loved every minute of it.” Ian gave a soft smile. “Another thing I’m looking forward to, listening to you talk about things you are passionate about whether it be books, dinosaurs or whatever else.”

You rolled your eyes. “You used to lie there and stare at me the whole time which was a bit weird.”

“I love watching you talk about, uh, about things you are passionate about.” Ian said softly.

“Looking forward to?” Your father turned to you. “Please tell me you are not considering getting back with that man! He hurt you so badly, I spend hours watching you cry about it! He is not good for you!”

“Dad, listen, I-”

“There are millions of good men out there that will not inevitably hurt you again.”

“He won’t, either. We talked it out and promised one another to be open and truthful from the beginning.” You argued back.

Before John could say anything else, the telephone rang and the three of you turned toward it. Your father picked it up and talked to Alan for a few seconds before he started to scream in despair. You took a step back in shock and Ian looked up.

Your father hung up the phone. “We need to get off this island. We need to get the kids!” He picked the phone up again and quickly called the helicopter.

Ian looked at John. “Is it coming?”

“The helicopter is coming.”

“Then let’s go get the jeep.” You said and looked to Ian. “Should we bring a weapon?”

John took the weapon you had previously placed on the table. “I got one.”

Ian looked at you and nodded. “Let’s go get off his island.”

John walked after you. “We will talk about this relationship later.”

“Yes and then we have a conversation about the importance of letting go of grudges especially in survival conversations.” You replied to your father. “I trust Ian.”

“I don’t trust him with you. I worry that he doesn’t care enough about you.”

“Later.” You hissed quietly. “Come on.”

\---

“Ian!” You screamed in shock as you got back out of the jeep and ran to him. “Oh, Ian, can you hear me? Please, tell me you can hear me!”

“Loud and clear.” He groaned out, his speech slurred. “What- where is she?”

“Gone. Something caught her attention.” You whispered, tears starting to run down your face. “Where did she get you?”

“My, uh, I think my leg is broken.” 

“Okay, we’ll take care of it.” You said gently and took off your belt. “Where do I put it?”

Ian guided you through putting the belt around his leg and you helped him up. You all but dragged him to the jeep and helped him into the back before getting in yourself.

“I told you to shoot.” You snapped at your father. “Ian could have gotten killed.”

“I-I couldn’t shoot her.”

“You can’t take responsibility for your mistakes, can you?” You screamed at him, crying in earnest now.

John looked at you in shock. “(Y/N), I’m sorry. I felt responsible for her because I put her into this world. I can’t kill her because she’s trying to find her way in it.”

He was right and you knew it. These animals were brought into the world by humans and now they were desperately trying to find their place in said world. And despite the horror and hurt that they had caused, it was not their fault. They were merely trying to eat and defend themselves; you were the ones intruding on their lives. Perhaps this whole island needed to be left alone to let the animals live without endangering anyone.

“Damn it.” You sobbed. “I mean, you’re right about that but- but Ian could have gotten killed! He’s seriously injured!”

Your father started driving then. “He risked his life for you.”

“And you mistrust him.” 

“I don’t.”

“What?” Ian pushed himself up and looked at John. “I, uh, I thought you said I was selfish and untrustworthy.”

John shook his head. “You risked your life for my daughter. You truly care for her; I always worried that you didn’t care for her.”

You looked at Ian and slowly reached out to stroke his cheek gently. “See? I told you he doesn’t hate you.”

“Yeah, good thing it only took me nearly dying.” Ian grumbled and looked at you before leaning his head against your chest. 

“Hold on for a bit longer. You’ll get to the hospital soon.” You promised and began to stroke his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Maybe this relationship isn’t the worst thing to happen.” John proclaimed as you approached the Visitor’s Center.

Ian chuckled softly against your chest. “Does that mean we, uh, have your blessing?”

You pressed a kiss to his head, keeping your eyes on your father. “Yes, Dad, do we have your blessing?”

“Yes, he clearly loves you. He’s sincere about it.”

“I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to.  
> See you soon ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this so far ^^
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did!  
> You can also always request a Fanfiction or an Insert.  
> Come talk to me or request something on Tumblr if you want to @ https://xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
